Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Shark's been able to control Shark Drake with no problems so far. But the Number Distributor has decided to put an end to this, and Shark must fight in order to keep his freedom... and his soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: It's finally time for this one: Numbershot C32!**

**Yuma: Another Chaos Numbershot? Already?**

**Vile: Yep. For my 15th Numbershot, it's time to bring an old friend from the anime into my canon.**

**Marcus: *puts on helmet* Man the lifeboats. This isn't gonna be good.**

**Vile: Says you. *rolls eyes* Anyhoo, standard disclaimer here, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 1

The Number Distributor poured over his monitor, observing what seemed to be something growing. It had the form of a black mass within a sphere, which continued to grow at an eerie rate, pulsating darkness as it grew. "Yes… It grows at a nice rate." The man mused, rubbing his chin. "With this much power, it will be impossible to suppress it any longer… even for you." An image of a person appeared onscreen. "Ryoga Kamishiro… Shark… Count yourself lucky that you had handled two of my Numbers before. Otherwise, Number 32 would have had you in my grasp within seconds of you taking it. However, you fail to know just what it can do." Part of Shark's chest became covered in eerie red darkness. "I have done my research on my Numbers, and on Tsukumo and Mizuki, and now… Hahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He clenched his fist, darkness forming around it.

*That Night* *Kamishiro House*

Shark tossed and turned in his bed, grunting in what seemed like pain. A small yell came from him.

*Dream*

Shark was in nothing but a black void. He looked around semi-frantically. "Where am I?" Then, he heard a gurgling roar behind him, quickly turning to see a shocking sight. It was Shark Drake, battling Yuma's Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope. All of a sudden, Hope's body was cloaked in light before it became a new form: Its Chaos form. "…Hope Ray?" Shark Drake was overwhelmed by Hope's new power, but its eyes suddenly glowed a harsh yellow. With a gurgled roar, darkness billowed out from its eyes, shrouding its entire body. "N-Nandare?" Then, a strong darkness-covered claw shot out from the mass, lancing Hope Ray through the chest, making him yell out before exploding. The claw turned toward Shark, two yellow dots glowing behind the darkness. Shark felt pain, and Shark Drake's "32" was glowing on his hand. Then, the mass shot toward Shark, forming into a different shape, silhouetted in the murky darkness. A much-deeper gurgled roar sounded as it prepared to strike Shark down, the boy too paralyzed to move. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

*End Dream*

"GWAH!" Shark yelped, sitting straight up in bed in a cold sweat, panting. He looked around, reassuring himself that he was still in his room.

"Ryoga?" A voice asked. Shark looked and saw Rio peeking in, a concerned look on her face.

Shark panted a bit more. "It was a nightmare, Rio-nee. I'm all right."

"If you say so. Get as much sleep as you want. It's only 2:00 AM and you don't have school in the morning." Rio suggested, Shark nodding before she closed the door.

Shark held his head before laying back down, but his eyes caught sight of something, widening in shock and slight fear. The dark red "32" was glowing on his hand. Shark gulped. _'Oh no… Don't tell me that wasn't just a dream.'_ He was too tired to worry, as sleep claimed him again.

*The Next Day*

Shark met up with Yuma's gang, Ariel, and eventually Yamoto, but they could clearly tell that he didn't get much sleep the previous night. He also looked somewhat spooked. Worried, Ariel placed a hand on his shoulder, making Shark flinch. He never flinched before. "Shark-kun? Are you all right?"

Shark looked at her and sighed. "Bad night last night. I had a horrible nightmare." Ariel didn't like the sound of that. "I'll be all right as the day goes on. Don't worry." The blue-haired girl didn't quite believe him, but she decided to see where the day went.

*Later*

**Shark LP:2500**

**Yamoto LP:1900**

Shark's field: Big Jaws, Friller Rabca, no facedowns

Yamoto's field: Verz Zahhak, Verz-o'-Wisp, one facedown

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

Friller Rabca: Lv. 3 WATER Fish ATK:700/DEF:1500

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

Verz-o'-Wisp: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:450/DEF:2050

"Trap Card, **Accel Xyz**, hatsudo! This allows me to Xyz Summon a monster during your turn, but before your Battle Phase!" Yamoto declared. "Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Zahhak to, Verz-o'-Wisp de Obarei!" His dragon and fireball turned fully purple and spiraled into the air around each other. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "14" formed and flashed in brown, and a stone shaped like a snail shell emerged. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juuyon (Number 14) – Krakargot!" Lava poured out from the bottom of the shell, forming into the lava snail's body, a small volcano bursting on the top of the shell. Two red Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 14: Krakargot: Rank 4 FIRE Aqua/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

Shark's eye suddenly twitched. "Numbers…" He breathed. He began to shake, and he heard a gurgled roar in his head.

"Hey Shark, you all right?" Tetsuo called.

Shark groaned, picking a card in his hand. Something was compelling him to make this move. "Whirlpooler, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a spinning green star-shaped creature, its spinning generating a water tornado.

**Whirlpooler: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:0/DEF:900**

"Whirlpooler no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, all WATER monsters I control gain 1 Level, including Whirlpooler itself!" Starfish began spinning faster, and Big Jaws and Friller Rabca began swimming in the tornado.

Big Jaws, Friller Rabca, **Whirlpooler**: Lv.4

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Big Jaws, Friller Rabca, Whirlpooler, OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air.

"Is it me, or did Shark's voice suddenly change?" Yuma noticed.

"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal opened up, and all three of Shark's monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuni (Number 32)! Kaikouryuu (Marine Biting Dragon)… Shark Drake!"

The number "32" formed and flashed in dark red, and a water vortex swirled upwards. From it, a deep blue shark-tooth-shaped object rose. The monster's arms and fins extended, the arms ending in claws. The monster's yellow eyes gleamed before it roared at Yamoto, three blue Overlay Units circling it.

Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units

Shark suddenly let out a growl. "Shark Drake, take down Nightmare Vulpine! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake fired a blast of blue energy in the shape of a shark head, which chomped down on the snail, destroying it.

**Yamoto LP:1400**

"Shark Drake no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, your Number is brought back with 1000 less Attack Points to be destroyed again!" Shark Drake absorbed one of the blue orbs into its forehead, then launched its arms into the ground, pulling out a weakened Krakargot.

Shark Drake: 2 Overlay Units

**Krakargot ATK:1400 0 Overlay Units**

"Shark Drake, tear that snail to pieces again! Depth Bite!" Shark ordered angrily. Another blast of blue energy chomped down on the enemy Number, sending Yamoto backwards.

**Shark LP:2500**

**Yamoto LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Out of nowhere, Shark let out a loud roar to the sky. "Shark, are you all right?" Yuma called.

Shark shook his head, blinking his eyes. "What the hell did I do that for?"

"Shark, did something happen? You suddenly started acting menacingly." Yamoto mused, de-forming his D-Pad and D-Gazer.

"I… I don't know. It came outta nowhere." Shark thought. "Something wanted me… to Summon Shark Drake. I went with it, and next thing I know, I start growling."

Yamoto didn't like the sound of that. "Oh no… Could Shark Drake be taking over?"

"I don't think so." Shark replied, showing a blank hand. "It was probably nothing." He finished with a small smile.

"Hmm… perhaps you're right." Yamoto mused. Ariel walked up beside Shark and hugged him, Shark smiling at her, not caring about the others who were around. Yuma and Kotori shared their own hug in response, then everyone went to leave. Then, Yamoto heard a growl in his head. 'Dark Matter Dragon? What is the matter?' The dark Number directed Yamoto's vision to Shark's hand, the purple orbs widening to see a faint dark red glow, unnoticed by anyone. _'Curses… It's awakening. The darkness is about to rise…'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Whirlpooler  
Level 3 WATER Aqua  
ATK:0/DEF:900  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Increase the Levels of all WATER monsters you control by 1.

Number 14: Krakargot  
Rank 4 FIRE Aqua/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:0  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Destroy up to 2 cards you control, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card.

Accel Xyz  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponent's turn, before their Battle Phase: Xyz Summon 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz Monster using monsters you control as Xyz Material.

* * *

**Vile: Shark Drake's having some problems. Shark had better watch himself.**

**Shark: As if we don't have enough problems from you to deal with.**

**Vile: Hey, I had to do something bad for the last Chaos Numbershot. Since it's a Chaos, it's gotta be big.**

**Shark: *rolls eyes in annoyance***

**Vile: Anyhoo... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll try to have the next chapter done soon! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Chapter 2 is comin' at you viewers, and things are gonna heat up.**

**Keegan: Based on what we've seen, this doesn't sound good.**

**Vile: Would you prefer Y-Tak's nonsense? That guy's crazier than me, and WAY more random.**

**Keegan: ...Good point.**

**Vile: I thought so. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 2

Shark and Ariel separated from the group to have their time by themselves, when Shark suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened with a gasp. "Shark-kun?" Ariel asked.

Shark then sniffed twice, and growled. "Numbers… one of them is near. Somehow… I can smell it." He sniffed around again, his vision focusing on a man. Ariel couldn't see it, but Shark could see a dark aura around him. "There. Hey, pal!" The man noticed Shark, and Shark put on a smirk. "Looking for something?" He held up Shark Drake.

The man suddenly grinned, his aura becoming visible. "So… you have Numbers… I'll be glad to take them!"

"If you can, punk." Shark said confidently.

Ariel felt nervous at Shark's sudden change. "Shark-kun… are you all right?"

Shark looked back at her with a smile. Nothing seemed to have changed. "Don't worry about me. I can handle this." Feeling relieved, Ariel smiled at him, and Shark turned back to his opponent.

*End of the Duel*

Shark's field: Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake, no facedowns

Opponent's field: **Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor**, no facedowns

Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2100 2 Overlay Units

**Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1300(initially 2300, reduced by Shark Drake's effect)/DEF:900**

"Shark Drake, attack Kaiou no Shugo-juu (translation of above monster)! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake's eyes flashed before it reared its head back, firing out blue energy in the shape of a shark's head at its target: A pale blue serpentine-like monster with three gray-scaled heads, a green "36" on the middle head and yellow eyes and sharp teeth on each. The attack smashed right through the middle head and through the body, causing the creature to roar out before exploding.

Strangely enough, the head didn't stop until it passed right through the opponent. "Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" Shark's opponent yelled as he was flung back, landing on the ground.

**Shark LP:4000**

**Opponent LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Shark let out a roar of triumph, just as he did with Ariel. This one sounded different to her: It didn't carry malice like the last roar. The Depth Bite head was still on the field, which arced back towards Shark and impacted his hand, not doing a thing to him. The energy cleared, and Number 36 was in his hand. "Another one secured."

"Way to go, Shark-kun!" Ariel cried. She went to hug him, but Shark quickly turned and caught her, kissing her right after. His bluntness shocked Ariel at first, but she quickly didn't mind, returning the kiss. She noted that Shark was being more forceful in kissing her than normal, which seemed off.

All of a sudden, Shark's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped back. He looked spooked. He quickly looked at his hand, seeing the Number. "How the hell did I get this?"

"You just beat that guy in a Duel and took it." Ariel told him, gesturing to his leaving opponent.

"I… I don't remember Dueling him at all. I heard a growl in my head, then… nothing until now." Shark told her. "What happened to me?"

"Well… you said you were able to smell the Number, and you found it. Then you egged the guy into a Duel before you creamed him." Ariel explained. "When his Life Points hit zero, you attacked with Shark Drake, and the Depth Bite caused the Number to come to you."

Shark had to grip his head. "What the hell…?" He pulled out his signature Number. "Something's definitely wrong here…"

*That Night* *Shark's Dream*

Shark opened his eyes to see a shocking sight: Someone knocked Yuma to the ground, a few of the others on the ground as well. He couldn't discern who it was, but it was radiating a purple aura. Then, the figure turned to Ariel, who was standing with a horror-struck expression, and started walking toward her. "ARIEL!" Shark cried. He tried to run to her, but his legs wouldn't move.

Ariel stepped away from the oncoming figure, but she hit a wall of some sorts. "W-Why… Why are you doing this?! Please stop, Shark-kun!"

Shark's eyes snapped wide. _'Nani?!'_ Then, part of the red aura dissipated, showing the figure to, in face, be himself, but something was wrong: His skin was an eerie dark pink, an odd cross-like shape was on his forehead, and the blue color of his eyes was now a menacing orangish-red.

The odd Shark chuckled menacingly. "The one you know as Shark… IS GONE!" The voice was his… yet at the same time, it wasn't. "Shark Drake! STRIKE HER!" Thrusting an arm to the sky, a gurgling roar was heard. Then, from above, Shark Drake shot down toward Ariel. As it flew, its body glazed over and became fully white, its "32" glowing harshly. It launched a powerful beam of bluish-purple energy from its mouth, which exploded into hundreds of small energy beams.

Ariel couldn't move. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"ARIEL!" Shark cried, reaching an arm out. Before the beams could strike, his vision went white.

*End Dream*

"GAAH!" Shark cried, panting heavily. He was sweating up a storm. Looking at his hand, the "32" was showing again. Shark was very worried. 'Shark Drake… What are you trying to tell me?!'

"Shark-kun?" He heard Ariel's voice. He looked and saw that said girl had burst into his room. It was later than he thought it was, so she must've come to visit. She rushed over to him. "I heard you scream. What happe-"

She was cut off as Shark quickly hugged her tightly. Ariel felt Shark shudder while in his grip. "Ariel… something is very wrong… I had another of those nightmares… and I think you're in danger. …Shark Drake… I killed you… with Shark Drake!"

Ariel gasped, tearing up at her boyfriend sounding so scared. She quickly hugged him back. "It won't happen, Shark-kun… You wouldn't hurt me… I know it!"

Shark pulled away. "Ariel… I think Shark Drake is warning me." He showed her the Number on his hand. "I don't want to become Shark Drake's puppet… I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Ariel clasped her hands over the hand with the Number and closed her eyes. "Shark Drake… You have to tell us what's wrong. Stop hurting Shark-kun with these nightmares…"

All of a sudden, Shark felt the glow fade from him, and his dread started to cease. "How did you…?"

"I don't know… I just wanted it to stop hurting you." Ariel said honestly. "Come on. Maybe some fresh air will help." Shark nodded and got up to get dressed.

*Meanwhile*

The Number Distributor observed Shark Drake's growing darkness on a monitor. "Yes… Everything is going smoothly… Shark Drake has even gained control of Shark for brief periods of time." He mused. "Soon, he will fall victim to the power as he should've befo-Nani?!" He snapped to the monitor. "The darkness is… waning?! But that's impossible! The kid has no protection against the Numbers aside from his own will!" An image appeared onscreen. "That girl… Number 45's holder." A recording of Ariel's words played on the computer. "Her words affected Shark Drake…?!"

**_'Shark Drake must not be allowed to lose control of his holder.'_** A voice spoke to the Distributor. _**'Eliminate the problem, or I will not be able to proceed with my plan.'**_

"Don't worry. I will make sure that… obstacle does not keep impeding us." The Distributor said, getting up and leaving the room.

_**'Three times you escaped me… The fourth, you will be mine.'**_ The voice thought to itself.

*Later That Day*

Shark was still rather uneasy for the day, so Ariel kept close to him to make sure he was alright. Then, Shark suddenly stopped, sniffing a few times. "Oh no. Shark-kun?" Ariel whimpered.

"I'm still here, Ariel... But I feel… something near us." Shark told her. Then, his eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" He quickly pushed Ariel to the ground, out of range of an incoming stream of darkness, which impacted the ground.

"What was that?!" Ariel cried.

"Darkness… and it's coming again!" Shark quickly got Ariel out of the way of another dark stream. He picked her up to her feet. "RUN!" The two WATER Duelists quickly took off in the direction opposite the attacks, Ariel mainly following Shark as he had a grip on her wrist.

**"The predator is now the prey…"** The voice from earlier breathed.

Shark pulled Ariel until they were near the river, slowing down to a stop and panting. "I think… we lost it." He panted, Ariel also panting.

"Ryoga Kamishiro… Miss Ariel…" A voice said to them. Their heads snapped up and turned to see the Number Distributor looking at them. "At last we meet."

"Who the hell are you…?" Shark asked.

"I believe your friends Tsukumo and Mizuki know me." The man said.

"Yuma… Kotori…" Shark gasped. "You must be… the Number Distributor?!" He glared at him. "What do you want with us?"

"I don't care about you. It's the girl I'm after." The Distributor said. "I'm going to kill her."

Ariel gasped, but Shark stood in front of her. "Over my dead body. I heard how you killed Yuma. Like hell I'm letting you take another life! Why do you want Ariel dead, anyways?"

The Distributor was in no mood for games. "That information is on a need-to-know basis. And you don't need to know. Now step aside, Kamishiro!"

"Screw you!" Shark growled. Shark Drake's Number appeared on his hand.

"So, it takes your side…" The Distributor breathed. "Insolent Number… You will pay for your treason!" He launched a dark-colored wire at Shark, ensnaring him.

"A Duel Anchor?!" Shark cried.

"There is no escape! If you won't step aside, I'll just run you down!" The Distributor declared, his hair being covered by darkness, causing it to spike upwards and turn a silver-gray. "Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad formed on his arm through darkness. "D-Gazer, set!" Darkness billowed from his eye, forming his D-Gazer.

Shark's eyes narrowed. "Yuma and Kotori beat you before… But now it's MY turn! Duel Disk, set!" Shark's D-Pad clacked onto his wrist, activating. "D-Gazer, set!" His D-Gazer flipped onto his face.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All three players' D-Gazers flashed. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the Distributor's Augmented Reality: A dark grove, devoid of all other life.

"Shark-kun… Please don't lose!" Ariel breathed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Number 36: Atlantean Cerberus) (made by Y-Tak)  
Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:900  
2 Level 3 Fish, Sea Serpent, and/or Aqua-Type monsters  
This card can attack 1 additional time during the same Battle Phase for each Xyz Material attached to this card. If you do apply this effect: Detach all Xyz Materials attached to this card at the end of the Battle Phase. Once per turn, if you control at least 1 other WATER monster(s): Target 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard; attach the target card to this card as an Xyz Material

* * *

**Vile: The Number Distributor is back again, and this time, Shark must battle him. It's bound to be epic.**

**Yuma: You aren't gonna hit Shark as hard as you hit ME, are you?**

**Vile: You'll find out once the story gets farther, Yuma.**

**Kotori: *under her breath* That probably means yes...**

**Vile: *doesn't notice* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The next chapter starts the Duel, so stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 of this story is done, so the Duel can begin!**

**Yuma: Why'd it take this long since you already know the Distributor's Deck?**

**Vile: I wanted to mix things up a bit. Give the Distributor some new cards.**

**Kotori: Ahhh... that would explain the delay.**

**Vile: Yeah, but it's done, so let's get going! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 3

**Shark LP:4000**

**Distributor LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor took the first move, drawing his card. "Field Magic, **Red Zone**, hatsudo!" When the card was slapped on the D-Pad, the trees in the grove crumbled to nothing, and the land became barren and orange. The sky, however, turned a blood red: No sun, no clouds, just… red.

"Nanda…?" Shark breathed. The "32" on his hand pulsated.

"I created Red Zone to draw out Numbers from their holders." The Distributor explained. "But you'll see what it can do later. Eclipse Wyvern, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small-medium wyvern, colored black and red with white wings.

Eclipse Wyvern: Lv.4 LIGHT Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" The facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Big Jaws, Shoukan!" His signature blade-finned shark emerged from a water tornado.

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

"Big Jaws, attack Eclipse Wyvern!" The shark charged forward, chomping down on the wyvern and destroying it.

**Distributor LP:3800**

"Eclipse Wyvern no kouka hastudo! Since it was sent to my Graveyard, I can banish one Level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Deck!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he removed.

_'Dragons? Yuma said he used Chaos monsters. He must've switched it on me.'_ Shark thought. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "Hmm. Bad hand. Magic Card, Card Destruction, hatsudo. Now we discard our hands and draw new ones!" Both players dumped their hands and draw four new cards. "Oh, by the way, Shark! About the bad hand? I lied! Magic Card, **Chaotic Return**, hatsudo! This card lets me Summon one Level 4 or lower LIGHT and one Level 4 or lower DARK monster from my Graveyard, as long as I banish them during the End Phase! Tokushu Shoukan!" Two monsters suddenly emerged from the ground. Both appeared to look like dragon spirits. One was a pinkish color and had a serpentine look, while the other was orange and seemed to look like it was made of fire. The serpentine one curled up defensively.

Divine Dragon Ragnarok: Lv.4 LIGHT Dragon ATK:1500/DEF:1000

Divine Dragon Apocralyph: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1000/DEF:1500

"More Dragons? But they aren't strong enough to take on Big Jaws." Ariel noted. Then, both monsters' eyes turned fully red. "Eh?"

Ragnarok ATK:750

Apocralyph ATK:500

"Oh, dear me. I forgot about my own Field Spell." The Distributor said in an unconvincing tone. "You see, while Red Zone is active, if a monster is Special Summoned from outside the Extra Deck, its Attack Points are cut in half. But I shall rectify that right now. Dragon Witch, Protector of Dragons, Shoukan!" His monster was a human female with blonde hair and a blue-and-gold outfit.

Dragon Witch, Protector of Dragons: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1100

"Now then! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Dragon Witch to, Apocralyph de Obarei!" Both monsters in question turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" All of a sudden, a mass of flaming orange energy emerged. It changed shape, become the same body style as Apocralyph. "Arawareyo, Ryuumajin (Dragon Devil)…" However, when it got to the head, a different shape formed, one that seemed humanoid. When the shape was completed, the energy around it dispelled, revealing the upper body of dragon witch, her blue-and-gold armor replaced with flaming orange armor around her chest, her stomach and cleavage now exposed. "Queen Dragoon!" Her eyes now held a stern look, and she carried a lyre with a dragon head attachment on it. Two purple Overlay Units circled her.

Dragon Devil – Queen Dragoon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units

"Whoa. Not bad, honestly." Shark said simply.

"Glad you approve. But I bet you're wondering: If Red Zone halves the Attack Points of a monster Special Summoned outside of the Extra Deck, what about those that come FROM the Extra Deck? Easy. Since Queen Dragoon was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, she gains 700 Attack Points!" Queen Dragoon's eyes went fully red.

Queen Dragoon ATK:2900

"And as an added bonus, so long as Queen Dragoon is on my field, my other Dragon-Type monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!" Queen Dragoon threw up a diamond-shaped field in front of Ragnarok. "Now, Dragoon, attack Big Jaws!" Queen Dragoon threw up a diamond field in front of her. All of a sudden, a powerful diamond-shaped beam was fired from the field at Big Jaws.

Shark thought quick. "Trap Card, Poseidon Wave, hatsudo! This negates your attack and sends 800 points of damage for each WATER monster I control!" A fierce wave billowed out from the card, extinguishing the beam and washing over the Distributor.

"Gwah!" The man growled.

**Distributor LP:3000**

"Yatta, Shark-kun!" Ariel chirped.

The Distributor growled. "I knew you were going to be a problem, Ryoga. Perhaps it's time I stopped playing around. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Skull Kraken, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a gray octopus monster, the head resembling an upside-down skull.

Skull Kraken: Lv.3 DARK Aqua ATK:600/DEF:1600

"Ore wa, Reberu San no Big Jaws to, Skull Kraken de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully blue and purple before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Senkou Boukan (Underwater Mothership)… Aero Shark!" His monster emerged as two giant blue sharks connected to an orange-and-silver apparatus. It let out a gurgling roar as it was orbited by two blue Overlay Units. The AR readout showed that it was in Defense Mode.

Underwater Mothership – Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"And since it came from the Extra Deck, it can reap the benefits of Red Zone!" Aero Shark's eyes became fully red.

Aero Shark ATK:2600

"Hmph. Still too weak to even touch my Queen Dragoon." The Distributor mused.

"Aero Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, you take 400 damage for each card in my hand, 1600 total!" One of the blue orbs was absorbed into the apparatus.

Aero Shark: 1 Overlay Unit

"Go! Aero Torpedo!" Four missiles were fired from the apparatus, splitting into four torpedoes each.

The Distributor smirked. "Trap Card, **Red Mirror**, hatsudo!" An odd mirror emerged from the Trap. "Since Red Zone is active, I can reflect a batch of damage to you!" The mirror gleamed once as the torpedoes impacted it, but they were sent toward Ariel.

"AAAAH!" She screamed.

"Ariel!" Shark cried, quickly diving at her and pushing her to the ground, causing the torpedoes to sail over them and explode.

**Shark LP:2400**

Shark looked back at the Distributor with angry eyes. "What's your freaking problem?! She's not part of this Duel!"

"She's become an obstacle in our plans." The Distributor said. "My Red Zone will make her pain real… Regardless of who wins, she WILL die!"

Something in Shark snapped at that point. His pupils suddenly shrank slightly, and a low growl came from him. Helping Ariel back to her feet, he stalked forward with a look of anger. "I still haven't forgiven you for siccing your stupid Number on her. You will regret targeting Ariel for your plans!"

"You should have known she would be in my sights. No one is safe from me!" The Distributor replied.

"I'll make sure you're proven dead wrong." Shark told him. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Go ahead, Ryoga. Get mad. It only makes me laugh! Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Queen Dragoon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed into Dragoon's lyre. "Lightpulsar Dragon, Tokushu Shoukan!" A bunch of blue particles billowed from underground, and a shimmering dragon emerged, having blue scales and two large wings, covered in white armor. The blue particles were billowing from a hole in its chest, giving off a twinkling aura. It crossed its arms in Defense Mode, but its already-red eyes glowed brighter. Queen Dragoon threw up a diamond barrier in front of it.

Lightpulsar Dragon: Lv.6 LIGHT Dragon ATK:1250(due to Red Zone, initially 2500)/DEF:1500

"Now, I banish Eclipse Wyvern and Divine Dragon Apocralyph from my Graveyard! Tokushu Shoukan!" A yellow and purple orb rose onto the field, combining into one. The purple color took over, and fire suddenly billowed from it. "Arawareyo, Darkflare Dragon!" The fire grew larger before it was dispelled by a new dragon, this one being mostly black with some red skin, four jagged wings behind it. A hole in its chest billowed out embers, forming a ring of fire around it. Its white eyes, however, didn't turn red.

Darkflare Dragon: Lv.5 DARK Dragon ATK:2400/DEF:1200

"What the? It wasn't affected?" Shark wondered.

"Of course not. I had this: **Red Shift**!" He motioned to an active Trap Card. "Once per turn, while Red Zone is active, I can treat a Special Summon as a Normal Summon, so Darkflare is not weakened by Red Zone! And now Eclipse Wyvern no kouka hatsudo! Because it was banished, the monster it banished through its effect is now added to my hand!" He pulled out the card and placed it in his hand. "Now… I shall come at you with my full power! Lightpulsar Dragon cannot attack this turn because of Queen Dragoon, but it doesn't need to! Darkflare Dragon, incinerate Aero Shark!" Darkflare roared loudly, and the ring of fire floated up to above its owner. The Distributor saw Shark's unfaltering glare in the face of the attack and mentally grinned.

**_'That's it, Ryoga… Keep getting angry.'_** A voice thought. **_ 'Let the Red Zone take you. Give in to your anger, AND your Number!'_**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Red Zone  
Field Spell Card  
Monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck gain 700 ATK. Monsters Special Summoned from somewhere other than the Extra Deck have their ATK halved.

Chaotic Return  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below LIGHT and 1 Level 4 or below DARK monsters from your Graveyard. Banish those monsters during the End Phase.

Red Mirror  
Counter Trap Card  
If you would take damage while you control a face-up "Red Zone": Your opponent takes that damage again.

Red Shift  
Continuous Trap Card  
Once per turn, if you control a face-up "Red Zone": You may treat the Special Summon of one of your monsters as a Normal Summon.

* * *

**Vile: It's an ominous Duel under the Red Zone. Things can't get much better from here.**

**Shark: Man, if YOU'RE worried about the outcome, it REALLY can't be good.**

**Ariel: *hangs on to Shark's arm worriedly***

**Vile: Since when am I worried about the outcome? I'm the one writing this! *ignores their eyerolls* Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! With the Distributor's new style figured out, the next chapter should be soon! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I seem to fluctuate with how well I get ideas during Duels, but Chapter 5 is done regardless!**

**Shark: Man, I am REALLY nervous about where this Duel is going.**

**Vile: You're right to be so. Things are going to get worse.**

**Shark: I did NOT need to hear that.**

**Vile: Hey, I'm blunt like that. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 4

"Go, Infernal Ring!" The Distributor ordered. The ring of fire formed by Darkflare moved until it was hovering above Aero Shark. It suddenly went down until it was surrounding Aero Shark.

"But Darkflare has less Attack Points!" Ariel cried.

"Quick-Play Magic, **Red Fury**, hatsudo! If Red Zone is active, a monster that isn't affected by it gains 1000 Attack Points until the turn's end!" The fire ring became bright red.

Darkflare Dragon ATK:3400

"It's finished!" The fire ring closed around Aero Shark, squeezing and burning it until it finally exploded.

**Shark LP:1600**

Shark growled. "Hungry Shark no kouka hatsudo! If a Level or Rank 3 monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it!" From a water vortex, a red-colored shark emerged, drooling madly. Its eyes turned red from Red Zone.

**Hungry Shark: Level 4 WATER Fish ATK:900(due to Red Zone, originally 1800)/DEF:400**

"And to boot, Hungry Shark gains the Attack Points of the destroyed monster until the End Phase!" An image of Aero Shark appeared, which was quickly devoured by the red shark.

**Hungry Shark ATK:3300**

"Rgh! Clever! Now Dragon Witch can't attack you." The Distributor growled. "**Highrate Dragon** no kouka hatsudo!" An image of a gold dragon appeared behind him. "If it's the only card in my hand, I can discard it to draw 3 cards!" He dumped the card and drew thrice. "Turn end!"

Darkflare Dragon ATK:2400

**Hungry Shark ATK:900**

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Shark drew his card. _'There's only one card that can get me out of this jam.'_ He looked at what he drew. _'And now I can get it!'_ The "32" on his hand pulsed. "Sea Emperor's Infiltrator no kouka hatsudo! By lowering a WATER monster's Level by 1, I can Special Summon it!" One of Hungry Shark's Level Stars moved out of the display and changed into orange radio rings. The rings were being emanated by a gray radio antenna attached to a headset worn by a blue fish-like monster clad in blue armor.

**Sea Emperor's Infiltrator: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:0/DEF:1600**

**Hungry Shark: Lv.3**

"Whirlpooler, Shoukan!" The star-shaped creature he Summoned before spun onto the field.

**Whirlpooler: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:0/DEF:900**

"Whirlpooler no kouka hatsudo! All my WATER monsters gain one Level!" Whirlpooler began spinning faster, and Hungry Shark and Infiltrator began swimming in the tornado.

**Hungry Shark, Infiltrator, Whirlpooler: Lv.4**

The number of Shark's hand glowed brighter as Shark growled at the Distributor. "Time to reap what you sew, Distributor." His voice had turned menacing. "Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Hungry Shark, Infiltrator, Whirlpooler, OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully blue and shot into the air in a spiral

The Distributor's eyes went wide as a galaxy portal formed. _'Yes… YES! Do it, Ryoga!'_

"San tai no mizuzokusei (WATER Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The three monsters sailed into the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "32" formed and flashed in dark red, and a water vortex swirled upwards. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuni!" From it, a deep blue shark-tooth-shaped object rose. The monster's arms and fins extended, the arms ending in claws. "Kaikouryuu – Shark Drake!" The monster's yellow eyes gleamed before it roared at the Distributor, three blue Overlay Units circling it.

Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units

All of a sudden, Shark's eyes went deadly wide. He began shuddering violently, and suddenly gripped his head. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Shark-kun!" Ariel cried.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You walked right into the trap I set for you!" The Distributor laughed. "Do you even know what this Red Zone is truly used for?! While it enhanced the powers of Extra Deck monsters, its true purpose is to connect with the Numbers and return them to their true purpose: Controlling their owners through their own darkness!" Shark Drake's eyes turned red, and it let out a loud roar.

Shark Drake ATK:3500

Shark suddenly rose his head up. "UuuuuuuaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHH!" He roared loudly, his eyes having turned an orangish-red, a purple aura surrounding him. Ariel was scared.

"Excellent! Face it, Ryoga! No matter how much you've done with the Numbers, you cannot control them on your own!" The Distributor told him. _'Now, it's time!'_

**_'No… not yet. Observe.'_** The voice told him.

The Distributor looked to see Shark glaring at him with his new eyes. "If you think I'm going to become your puppet so easily… think again! Shark Drake!" The Number let out a responsive growl. "Attack Queen Dragoon! Depth Bite!" With a loud roar, Shark Drake unleashed its signature blue energy blast, which shot forward and became a shark head. Queen Dragoon looked frightened and threw up a diamond barrier, but the energy attack bashed right through it and chomped down on her, destroying her.

"Bakana!" The Distributor growled.

**Distributor LP:2600**

"Shark Drake no kouka hatsudo!" Shark growled. "By using an Overlay Unit, your monster is resurrected with 1000 less Attack Points, only for Shark Drake to be able to attack it again!" Shark Drake absorbed one of the blue orbs through its forehead, then launched its arms into the ground, pulling out a weakened Queen Dragoon. "With the reduction from Red Zone, you're finished!"

"Never! Red Shift no kouka hatsudo! Queen Dragoon's Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon, preventing Red Zone from affecting it!"

Shark Drake: 2 Overlay Units

Queen Dragoon ATK:1200

Shark scoffed. "It doesn't matter! Shark Drake, crush her again!" The dragon let out another burst of energy. Queen Dragoon didn't even try to defend against it this time and just let it destroy her.

"Gwaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The Distributor cried, landing on the floor from the attack.

**Distributor LP:500**

"YATTA, SHARK-KUN!" Ariel cheered.

Shark wiped his mouth. "Now do you see our power, Distributor?! The moment you threatened Ariel in this Duel is the moment you sealed your fate in it! Shark Drake is mine now, and it wants to protect her just as I do! And we will rip apart if we have to in order to do so!" Shark Drake let out an affirmative roar in following. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

The Distributor slowly got up off the ground, shuddering. He looked up at Shark with a scowl, his eyes glowing a harsh blue. "You… DARE… call that Number YOURS?! I'll show you just how wrong you are!"

_**'Focus! Everything is almost in place!'**_ The voice told him. **_'You just need to fuel the final piece of the plan!'_**

_'Fine!'_ "Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "Magic Card, Yuugou (Polymerization), hatsudo!"

"Yuugou?!" Shark and Ariel cried.

"I fuse Divine Dragon Ragnarok I Summoned before with the Lord of Dragon – Dragon's Ruler (AKA Lord of D.) in my hand!" A brown-skinned humanoid dressed in dragon-themed robes emerged, then leapt into the air and melded with Ragnarok. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo! Ryuumajin… King Dragoon!" The new form resembled Dragon's Ruler's top half now attached to Ragnarok's serpentine body, which was now solid and orange, pink flames and yellow lightning radiating around it, the top part having a high collar and two wings, holding a dragon-mouth-designed staff. Its eyes turned fully red from Red Zone.

Dragon Devil – King Dragoon (TCG: King Dragun): Lv.7 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK:3100(due to Red Zone, originally 2400)/DEF:1100

"Magic Card, **Level Transfer**, hatsudo! This card lets me give one of King Dragoon's Levels to Darkflare Dragon!" The Level displays for Dragoon and Darkflare appeared, then one Level Star from Dragoon moved to Darkflare.

King Dragoon: Lv.6

Darkflare Dragon: Lv.6

"Now… the stage is set for your demise!" He thrust a hand to the air, his eyes still glowing. "Watashi wa Reberu Roku no Darkflare Dragon, Lightpulsar Dragon, King Dragoon… OBAREI!" His three monsters turned fully purple (Darkflare and Dragoon) and yellow (Lightpulsar) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal started to form, but it turned pitch-black and unstable as the three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The portal rattled violently. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" Streams of black light shot out of the portal, which converged to form the torso. The arms and legs formed from the light, and the white armor emerged from it, the slashed-out Number digits forming on the chest. "Bane of the dark cards of desire… a monster darker than any of them could be!" The head formed, growing the horns on its helmet and flashing its yellow eye. "Photon Number DESTROYER!" The massive beast roared loudly, the black light that made its body becoming more solid, three yellow Overlay Units orbiting the monster. However, its own eye turned red as well.

**Photon Number Destroyer: Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:4000(due to Red Zone, originally 3300)/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

"It was by the hands of this monster that Tsukumo met his temporary end! Now you shall feel its power! Photon Number Destroyer no kouka ha-"

_**'Idiot!'**_ The voice yelled, making the Distributor stop. **_'I cannot proceed with our plans unless Ryoga controls Number 32! Attack as normal! It is the final step!'_**

The Distributor growled, but nodded. "Never mind the effect! Photon Number Destroyer, attack Shark Drake now!" The "3" and "2" digits on Destroyer's chest glowed, and the eye turned black, tinged with blue. "Number Crushing Stream!" A massive black-and-blue energy beam was fired from the eye, striking Shark Drake in the chest and causing it to roar, but not actually destroying it.

"Uwaaaaaahhh!" Shark cried, being flung back slightly, landing on the ground.

"Shark-kun!" Ariel cried.

**Shark LP:900**

"Shark-kun, get up!" Ariel pleaded. The Kamishiro boy slowly pulled himself to his feet.

**_'He is ready!'_** The voice cried to the Distributor.

_'It took this long?!'_ The Distributor shot back.

**_'His endurance has been weakened, so he cannot resist! Do it! NOW!'_**

The Distributor grinned and looked back at Shark. "With your Life Points at such a dismal level, it's time I removed the obstacle in our plans!" He formed darkness over his hand, which suddenly turned an eerie red. "GIRL!" Ariel snapped her head to him in fear. "Your voice which somehow tames my Number… shall now be SILENCED!" He thrust his hand toward Ariel, firing out a red beam of darkness from his hand.

"NO!" Shark cried, pushing Ariel out of the way, but putting himself in the path of the beam, being struck himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Distributor grinned. "YES! I have you now, Ryoga!"

Ariel looked back, and her eyes went frighteningly wide. "No… SHARK-KUN!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Hungry Shark  
Level 4 WATER Fish  
ATK:1800/DEF:400  
When a Level 3 or Rank 3 monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do: This card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase.

Highrate Dragon  
Level 8 LIGHT Dragon  
ATK:2500/DEF:1500  
If this card is the only card in your hand: You can discard this card: Draw 3 cards.

Sea Emperor's Infiltrator (TCG: Atlantean Eavesdropper)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:0/DEF:1600  
You can reduce the Level of a WATER monster you control by 1: Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand.

Photon Number Destroyer  
Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:3300/DEF:2200  
3 Level 6 monsters  
Anime: This card is not treated as a "Number" monster. If your opponent controls a face-up "Number" Xyz Monster: The Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up "Number" Xyz Monsters cannot attack, and their effects are negated, until your opponent's next End Phase. Once per turn, if this card destroys a "Number" Xyz Monster by battle: You can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster your opponent controls and attack it with this card.  
OCG/TCG: If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, the Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up Xyz Monsters (except this card) cannot attack or activate their effects until your opponent's next End Phase.

Red Fury  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
If there is a face-up "Red Zone" on the field: Target 1 monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Level Transfer  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 2 face-up monsters you control: Decrease the Level of 1 target, and increase the Level of the other target by 1.

* * *

**Vile: Oh, I'm evil with these cliffhangers, aren't I?\**

**Shark: Dude, what the HELL are you doing to me?!**

**Vile: No spoilers until next chapter. That's how fanfics work.**

**Ariel: *whimpers* Shark-kun... please be OK in the end...**

**Vile: As if they don't know how I work yet. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for mow!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: This chapter came easier than I thought. Probably because it didn't have any Dueling in it (mostly).**

**Yuma: If it didn't have any Dueling, then it must be story-driven.**

**Vile: Yep. It's probably going to scare some of you, but just remember: This isn't the last chapter.**

**Shark: I don't care. Just hurry up and get me out of what you're gonna do to me.**

**Vile: Oh, I think you're be plenty pleased with the result. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 5

Shark was trapped in a motionless standing, trembling heavily as the red darkness continued to push its way into his body. "Aaaaaahhh… AAAAAHHH!"

"What are you doing to him?!" Ariel cried.

"Ryoga's been disobedient for far too long!" The Distributor replied. "With this special darkness, he will no longer be a threat!"

"I… will never… work for you!" Shark cried, glaring through his orange-red eyes. "No matter what you do… I'll never help you!"

"Stubborn to the end. I should have known!" The Distributor mused. "Of course, even YOUR will is not enough for this!" The darkness around his hand flared. "BARIAN! Take your vessel NOW!"

"B-Barian…?!" Shark struggled.

Two blue eyes opened within the darkness of the Distributor's hand. **"It's time you learned… who possesses the power!"** A voice boomed. The eyes then traveled across the darkness stream as a wisp-like entity.

Shark's eyes were wide as the energy wisp was forced into his body through the darkness stream, engulfing his body in a red aura. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His eyes started to glaze over.

*Within Shark's Mind*

A red figure began to form from the red darkness. It had a humanoid basis, male, but stray red darkness came off it. Two wings made of the energy seemed to form from its back. **"From this day forth, Ryoga Kamishiro…"** Two fully blue eyes shot open on the head. **"Your body belongs to me!"** It sent out red waves of darkness.

*Back in Real Time*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shark yelled out in pain as he was covered by a sphere of red darkness, red lightning careening off it. After a while, the red sphere died down, showing Shark with his head down, a red aura surrounding.

"Sh-Shark-kun…?" Ariel whimpered.

"Did it work…?" The Distributor breathed.

Shark shuddered slightly. **"Hm hm hm hm hm hm…"** A chuckle was heard. Shark's voice sounded distorted. Then, he rose his head, his orange-red eyes glazed over, a wicked grin on his face. ** "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"**

"Yes… the fusion is complete!" The Distributor cried.

"No… NO!" Ariel cried.

"Welcome to the walking world… Barian!" The Distributor said. "How is your vessel?"

Barian looked over Shark's body with a wicked smirk. **"While I admire this Earthling's sense of fashion… it seems a little… underwhelming."** Spheres of red darkness formed over each of his hands. **"Perhaps I'll make myself a little more COMFORTABLE!"** Bringing the spheres together over his head, Barian covered Shark's body in another red sphere. When it faded, his body was now clad in a fully red jumpsuit. Three pieces of white armor were on his chest, with a standard white shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a larger one with a design that resembled a shark head (complete with a large fin) was on his left shoulder. The chest armor had a rectangular piece that connected it to the pelvis armor, which actually appeared more like individual scales that went around his waist and pelvis. His right arm had no armor aside from a wristband, and he wore white armored boots that came to about his knees, an armor flap on each going over his knees. His D-Pad had also morphed into a white-and-blue model with card spaces resembling shark fins, the actual Pad looking like scales. His tentacle hair had been corrupted to a dark red, a seventh tentacle having formed in the back of his head, the upward-pointing parts of the back five being sharper and longer. The front two, however, had become the same white as his armor, the W-shaped fringe having longer points in the middle and sides, the latter two looking like antennae. An odd light red cross-shape was on his forehead. A red D-Gazer lens was attached to the left white "tentacle", but Shark's eyes had become a blank dark blue with red scleras.

"No… Shark-kun…" Ariel whimpered, her eyes tearing.

**"Now THIS is more like it…"** Barian mused, looking over his new attire. **"I could get used to this."**

"YOU MONSTER!" Ariel cried, rushing over to him. She tried to hit him, but Barian dodged lazily. "Get out of Shark-kun's body!"

**"Stupid girl."** Barian mused, pushing her away. **"I find it hard to believe that you're actually a wrench in our plans."**

"Huh?" Ariel wondered.

**"Your voice has the power to soothe and tame Shark Drake: A Number that is supposed to be a savage monster!"** Barian informed her. **"Well, I will not stand for it any longer! Distributor! End your move!"**

"As you wish, Barian! I place one card facedown! Turn end!" The Distributor placed his card facedown.

Barian turned to face him. **"Now… to finalize this transition! Ware no turn! Draw!"** He drew using his new Deck. **"Your voice may have affected Shark Drake, girl… but once he evolves, not even you can stop him!"**

"'Evolves'…?" Ariel whimpered.

Barian grinned. **"With fewer than 1000 Life Points… Shark Drake! I command you to evolve!"** He held up a hand with red darkness and clenched it. Shark Drake roared, and its body began to retreat into its sealed form. **"CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!"** A galaxy portal opened up from above, and purple rain began to shower down. **"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"** Shark Drake's sealed form was absorbed into the portal, and a powerful burst of light occurred. **"ARAWAREYO! Kaosu Nanbaazu… Sanjuuni (Chaos Number… 32)!"**

The number "32" formed and flashed in red, but it suddenly became murky-textured. Within a spiral of swirling red water, a new sealed form emerged: A seven-pointed star shape, the points all being white, three of which having glowing pink areas. Four of the points were covered in water, branching out into half-moon-shaped "hands" and "feet" with five black claws apiece, two of the spikes having pink areas and becoming the legs. **"Kaikouryuu – Shark Drake… VICE!"** Two others formed large fin-like spikes that were attached to the legs. Finally, the head emerged from the final spike due to the water, having the same yellow eyes and a spear-like head, a large fin and a pink area behind it. It let out a loud gurgling roar as it dispelled the water around it, three blue Overlay Units circling it.

Chaos Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake Vice: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units

The Distributor grinned widely. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The power of the Chaos Numbers is now ours!"

**"Yes… and Shark Drake Vice also takes advantage of Red Zone."** Barian declared, the Chaos Number's eyes turning red.

Shark Drake Vice ATK:3500

**"Everything is ready, I assume?"**

"Yes. The card needed is facedown." The Distributor informed.

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

Barian looked at her with a sick smirk. **"Once this body is fully mine, my first order of business will be to get rid of you!"** Ariel stepped back. **"But before I do that, you shall watch… as Ryoga Kamishiro is erased from this world! Shark Drake Vice no kouka hatsudo!"** Shark Drake Vice chomped down on one of the blue orbs as it orbited it.

Shark Drake Vice: 2 Overlay Units

**"By using an Overlay Unit, I can banish one monster from my Graveyard!"** Shark Drake Vice fired a beam of light blue energy from its mouth, plowing into the ground of the Red Zone and forming a purple portal. **"I banish Big Jaws!"** The shark in question shot out from the ground. **"Now, one monster currently on the field is robbed of all its Attack and Defense Points!"** Big Jaws sailed toward Photon Number Destroyer with a roar, its body turning white. Photon Number Destroyer threw up two of its arms, but Big Jaws plowed right through it and exploded, causing the monster to groan weakly.

**_(A/N: Yes, I'm using the OCG/TCG effect. The anime effect is just derpy.)_**

**Photon Number Destroyer ATK:0/DEF:0**

"But… wouldn't that just defeat the Distributor?" Ariel wondered.

"Normally, it would." The Distributor mused. "But you see, my facedown is another copy of **Red Mirror**, which will send the Battle Damage back, causing Ryoga to be defeated. In doing so, Barian will erase the last traces of his soul, removing Ryoga Kamishiro from existence… and his body will be used by Barian forevermore!" Barian and the Distributor began laughing.

Ariel's eyes were deathly wide. "Erase… Shark-kun…?" Her eyes teared up. "NO! Shark Drake! You can't do this!" She cried to the Number. "Please, don't attack! You've been so helpful to us… You protected us! You're not evil! I'm begging you, don't let Shark-kun be destroyed!"

Next thing she knew, Barian had punched her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. He grabbed her head and tilted it up, her eyes locking on to Shark's corrupted eyes. **"Save your breath, girl. Your pleas might have tamed Shark Drake, but Shark Drake is gone. Now there is Shark Drake Vice, and against it, your pleas will fall on deaf ears!"** He threw Ariel backwards while laughing. **"We've stalled long enough! Shark Drake Vice… ATTACK!"** Barian's voice echoed throughout the Red Zone.

_'NOOOO!'_ Ariel mentally cried.

...Shark Drake Vice did not move.

Barian looked back at the monster, noticing it didn't move. "Why isn't it moving?!" The Distributor asked.

**"Attack! Attack!"** Barian called. No movement. The possessed Shark growled. **"You stupid, ignorant, pathetic excuse for a Chaos Number! I just gave you AN ORDER! ATTACK!"** Shark Drake Vice began to move, but instead of going forward, it slowly turned around to face Barian. **"Eh?"** All of a sudden, Shark Drake Vice launched its arms toward Barian, the arms lancing through his body, but not actually damaging it. **"AAAAAAHHH!"**

"Nani?!" The Distributor cried.

"Shark Drake…?" Ariel breathed.

The Chaos Number slowly lowered itself to ground level, coming face-to-face with Barian, who glared at the Number. **"Insolent creature… How dare you defy your master?!"**

Then, Shark Drake Vice's eyes returned from red to their normal yellow color, as if Red Zone was inactive. The monster's mouth slowly opened, and a deep, scaly voice boomed. **"You… are not… my master!"**

Barian's eyes widened. **"NANI?! I created the form you wield! I gave you power! You have the nerve to say I am not your master?!"**

**"You gave me this power…"** Shark Drake Vice said. **"But I serve only one master… Ryoga Kamishiro."**

**"N-Nani…?"** Barian breathed.

**"I will not accept what you have done… You will leave my master's body… AT ONCE!"** Shark Drake Vice suddenly pulled its claws out of Shark's body, but as it did, Barian's spirit form was slowly pulled out, the spirit struggling.

**"NOOOO!"** Barian yelled, but he was pulled completely from his host, being held in the Number's grasp.

With the spirit gone, the red aura covering Shark's body began to flicker wildly. Shark's eyes squinted shut, and he gripped his head, grunting. "Shark-kun…?" Ariel breathed.

Then, the aura around him faded from red to dark blue, his armored attire changing to fit this new color instead of just vanishing. Shark let out a breath and flickered his eyes open, showing the orangish-red color. "H-Huh?" He looked at his hands. "I'm… I'm free!" He then looked himself over. "But what the hell am I wearing?"

Barian glanced back at him. **"No… My vessel…!"**

**"That… is my true master."** Shark Drake Vice said.

Hearing that made Ariel's eyes tear up again, but this time, a smile made its way onto her face. Shark was freed. "SHARK-KUN!" She cried, rushing toward him. Shark turned to her just in time to impulsively catch her as she trapped him in a happy death hug. Ariel released her tears into Shark's armored chest, Shark hugging her tightly. "Oh Shark-kun…. I thought you were gone for good…"

Shark could not think of any words to console her, so he merely held her. However, he did turn to his Number. "Shark Drake Vice… I can't thank you enough for saving me."

**"You are my true master."** Shark Drake Vice said. **"You proved your strength and will to me. I will protect you and your lover until I am destroyed."**

Barian glared at the Number. **"You… scaly… TRAITOR!"**

Shark Drake Vice merely turned around so its back was facing Shark. **"Return to darkness… where you belong!"** It charged a blue beam within its mouth, pointed directly at the red spirit.

"Not so fast!" A red darkness beam struck Barian in the back, conducting it back into the Distributor's hand. "'Tis better to survive when all goes wrong."

**"Fine. If this vessel is lost, then obliterate them BOTH!"** Barian demanded.

"Gladly!" The Distributor replied.

**"You lost this Duel the moment you allowed me to evolve."** Shark Drake Vice said. **"Master!"** Shark's attention was his. **"Look at your Deck."**

Shark looked at the Deck and saw that the top card was glowing blue. "Nandare…?"

**"Barian's power… it is similar to that of ZEXAL."**

"Z-ZEXAL?!"

**"Utilize the power… and craft what you need for victory!"** Shark Drake Vice declared.

Shark nodded, letting go of Ariel. "If these creeps are going to play dirty… I'll play dirty back!" He placed his hand on the glowing card. A phrase formed in his head. "SHINING… DRAW!" He drew the card, a blue trail coming of it.

"CHEATER!" The Distributor yelled.

"You murdered Yuma and tried to make me a slave through Duels! You don't respect the rules, either!" Shark said. "It's time to finish you off! Arawareyo! **Zexal Weapon – Shark Trode**!" Emerging from the card was a light blue metallic shark-like monster with four whipping, electrified wires that acted like whiskers on its nose. Then the monster converted into some kind of electric cannon, which Shark Drake Vice held in front of its mouth. "Shark Trode equips to Shark Drake Vice, granting it 1700 Attack Points!"

Shark Drake Vice ATK:5200

"BAKANA!/**BAKANA!"** The Distributor and Barian cried.

Shark held Ariel protectively, glaring at them. "Hear this. If you ever, and I mean EVER, go near Ariel again… you WILL regret it! Shark Trode prevents any card effects during the Battle Phase if Shark Drake Vice attacks! Shark Drake Vice, attack Photon Number Destroyer!"

**"With pleasure, Master."** The large Number said before gathering energy into its mouth. **"Shark… Lightning… FANG!"** It fired out a blue beam of energy with impacted the cannon. Then, a mouth-like opening opened, and the beam was fired out once more, this time electrified and in the shape of HUGE jaws. The blast barreled toward Photon Number Destroyer and chomped down, obliterating the evil being in a violent explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Number Distributor yelled as he was sent back.

**"CURSEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"** Barian also yelled.

**Shark LP:900**

**Distributor LP:0 – LOSER**

**"It's over…"**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Zexal Weapon - Shark Trode  
Level 4 LIGHT Fish  
ATK:1700/DEF:0  
You can target 1 face-up "Number C32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake Vice" you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. It gains 1700 ATK. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the equipped monster's attacks.

* * *

**Vile: Part of me thinks the start of this should've been in the last chapter, but what do I know? I suck at finding good cutoff points.  
**

**Shark: Dude, I am honestly surprised. That was friggin' awesome!  
**

**Vile: I had a feeling you'd say that. I always make sure to have things go better in the end.**

**Ariel: And you somehow do it without giving any spoilers.**

**Vile: Yeah, it's a talent of mine. XD If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! If things go well, I'll have the final chapter very soon! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: After only a few well-spent hours, the final chapter has been completed!**

**Yuma: I'm still wondering why you cliffhung us again last chapter.**

**Vile: Since I already ended the Duel, does it really count as a cliffhanger?**

**Shark: Screw beating around the bush, let's end this turkey!**

**Vile: I have to agree. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone! Enjoy the ending (at least I hope you do)!**

* * *

Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey?

Chapter 6

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN", and the Distributor hit the ground as the buzzer sounded. The Augmented Reality didn't fade yet, however. Shark let out a deep breath, and the blue aura around him covered him in a blue sphere. When it faded, Shark was back in his normal form, his eyes back to his natural blue color. "Ahhh… It feels good to be back like this."

**"Victory… is ours. Well done, Master."** Shark Drake Vice said. It was then covered in a blue sphere, which faded to reveal it back as Shark Drake. It let out its own roar instead of more words: It apparently couldn't talk in its normal form. It faded back into its card form, and the Augmented Reality finally vanished.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Shark again, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't think of any words to say, but Shark didn't need to hear any words from her: Her octopus grip was enough for him. He returned the hug happily, kissing her forehead with a smile. "Hug your arms out, Ariel. I'm all right." Ariel tightened her grip, her eyes starting to tear.

The Distributor groaned as he slowly sat himself up, a scowl on his face. "Bakana… Defeated by one of these children… AGAIN!"

**"I'm starting to share your anger, Distributor."** Barian told him. **"Our plan has been ruined. Let me speak to them!"** The Distributor stood up, catching Shark and Ariel's attention. He held out a hand, forming red darkness on his head, Barian's eyes forming on them. **"Both of you are going to pay dearly for this… You haven't seen the last of either of us!"** The Distributor swiped the hand with a grunt, covering him with the red darkness. When the darkness faded, the Distributor and Barian were gone.

The two WATER Duelists stared at where he was, a small breeze blowing. "Barian… As if we didn't have enough problems." Shark said.

**_'Master.'_** A voice said in both his and Ariel's mind.

_'Shark Drake?'_ Ariel thought.

**_'Find Astral. There is information that needs exchanging.'_** The Number told them. Shark and Ariel looked at each other and nodded before leaving.

*Some Time Later*

"You Dueled the Distributor?!" Yuma shouted at Shark, Ariel and Kotori nearby. Astral and Mia were floating above them.

"I almost lost, too." Shark said. "But that wasn't the worst of it." He pulled out Shark Drake.

**_'My Master was almost turned into a puppet.'_** Shark Drake said mentally, the "32" appearing on Shark's hand.

**"Did you hear that?"** Mia asked.

Shark heard her voice and looked up. This time, he could see the two spirits. "A-Astral! And… Mia, I'm guessing?"

Astral's eyes widened. **"He can see and hear us?"**

**_'That voice… I recognize it.'_** Hope's voice said through mind link. Hope's "39" and Love's "13" appeared on Yuma and Kotori's hands. _**'…Shark Drake.'**_

_**'Kibou Ou Hope… It appears our mind link has bridged.'**_ Shark Drake mused. **_ 'Good. Are you all able to hear me?'_** Various affirmatives were heard, including Suki Joou Love. _**'The Number Distributor has a dangerous ally. He goes by the name… Barian.'**_

Mia's eyes went wide. **_'B… Barian…?'_**

_**'Mia?'**_ Astral asked.

**_'Back in our world… I was told tales of the "Barian World"… a world on the reverse of ours.'_** Mia said. _**'It was regarded as evil… The inhabitants wanted us destroyed, but we were protected from their entrance.'**_

_**'Then this Barian… must be a creature from their world.'**_ Astral mused. **_'But… why is it here?'_**

_'Wait… Haruto was being used to attack the Astral World!'_ Yuma remembered.

_'So… Barian came to this world to find an alternative way to attack the Astral World?'_ Love wondered.

_**'And it seems he chose the Distributor as a medium to conduct his spiritual form… as the Distributor's dark powers were able to house and protect him.'**_ Shark Drake said.

_**'Which would explain why I was sent here to begin with…'**_ Astral began to see. **_ 'I must have been sent here to stop Barian from destroying our world!'_**

**_'But your entry to this world was hindered, forming us: The 100 Numbers.'_** Shark Drake explained.

_'And I think Barian was trying to use them to his advantage.'_ Yuma spoke up. _'Haruto attacked the Astral World after his soul was trapped within Number 71.'_

_'Barian apparently saw me as a way to press a larger-scale assault on the Astral World.'_ Shark thought. _'So he attempted to use the darkness amplified by the Distributor's Red Zone Magic Card to take me over and destroy my soul, using me as his vessel.'_

**_'But after he took my Master, he used his powers to evolve me into a higher form… Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuuni.' _** Shark Drake explained.

**_'Kaosu Nanbaazu…' _** Hope and Love breathed.

_**'However, Ryoga is my only Master. He proved his will and resisted my darkness… so I relinquished my control to him. But I left a piece of myself within him.'**_

_'I've felt it... some kind of darkness in my chest. What was it?' _Shark thought._  
_

_**'That darkness... It was a piece of Barian. It was supposed to corrupt you, but your will was too strong. That day, I suppressed that darkness. Barian tried to re-awaken it, but I prevented it. **_ _**I would protect Master and his lover until I was vanquished.' **_Shark wrapped an arm around Ariel protectively. **_'Listen to me. Barian's power is evil, but it is also similar to your own power, Astral… He essentially possesses the power of ZEXAL.'_**

_**'ZEXAL…?' **_ Astral breathed.

_**'Barian may be gone from Master's body, but his power still remained. The combination of Master's will, his lover's pleas, and my loyalty was enough to purify the power that was left, essentially making it equivalent to ZEXAL, allowing him to craft the weapon needed to emerge victorious. But now that Barian has lost both Haruto and Master… It cannot be told who he will choose next. Anyone could be at risk for his evil.'**_

_'It's because of the Numbers, I'd bet.'_ Shark said. _'He must be trying to find a suitable source for attacking the Astral World now that Haruto is safe.'_

_'In that case, we need to keep looking for the Numbers.'_ Yuma declared.

_**'Yuma's right. As long as they're out there, the Astral World is still at risk.'**_ Love said.

_**'Astral…'**_ Mia whimpered, hugging the blue spirit. _**'I don't want our world to be destroyed.'**_

**_'It won't be, Mia.'_** Astral replied. **_'We have everyone here on our side.'_**

**_'Yes. You are allies of my Master, so I will aid you whenever it is needed.'_** Shark Drake said.

Yuma put in a hand. _'For everyone in both our world and the Astral World.'_ Ever since his "death", Yuma really did sound more like a hero. Kotori, Shark, and Ariel put in their hands, Astral and Mia placing theirs overtop of them, even though they couldn't actually touch them.

*A Little Later*

Shark and Ariel were walking home. "Ariel…" Shark said, getting her attention. "Do you think we can actually succeed at this? There are still many Numbers out there… and Barian is still loose."

Ariel hugged him. "Please, Shark-kun. Don't talk like that. I believe… no, I KNOW you can protect everyone." She looked at him. "You may be a Shark, but you're not out for blood. Along with Yuma-kun, Kotori-chan, and everyone else… You will be able to save these worlds."

Shark smiled. "Arigatou, Ariel. That means a lot. It's good to know that no matter what happens, I'll have someone's support."

Ariel smiled. "You have more than my support, Shark-kun. You have my love, and you'll always have it." Her lips were quickly captured by Shark's, and the WATER couple kissed deeply, only a breeze around them.

Shark Drake's "32" flashed on Shark's hand. **_ 'And I, Master… I will always aid you in times of need.'_**

*That Night*

The Distributor slammed his hand on the keyboard. "Shimata! Time and time again, our plans are foiled! We'll never succeed at this rate!"

**"Calm yourself, Distributor."** Barian's voice said.

"How are you so calm about this?!" The Distributor shot back.

**"Trust me. I may not have Ryoga, but I still live, as you said. And as long as the Numbers continue to circulate… Our plan will succeed no matter what those pathetic children do!"**

The Distributor smirked. "Of course… How could I forget?" Images of Numbers formed on his computer. "Continue your quest, Tsukumo and Kamishiro… Keep searching for my Numbers."

**"You will all learn just how futile your struggles are in the end!"** Barian said. The Distributor thrust a hand to the sky, red darkness flaring on it.

"Hahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"Hohohohohahahahahahahahaha... HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"**

* * *

**Vile: And so, my second Chaos Numbershot comes to a close! Since I really don't know what to say, and the others have already left, I guess I'll just sign off. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I already have a plan for my next work, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne for now!  
**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.  
**


End file.
